In many games in which contestants compete against each other, a player observes an initial state of the game and, based upon the rules of the game and possible other subjective and objective criteria, makes a determination as to what the player believes will be, at least in part, the final state of the game which will indicate a winner or a finishing order of its contestants. For example, the player first analyzes various subjective and objective criteria in a race among various competing entries; selects what the player believes will be the overall winner or the final order of some or all of the entries.
In particular, in horse racing a bettor may place bets on one or more horses in any race wherein each horse has betting odds associated therewith. The odds determine the amount of money to be returned to the bettor per unit amount bet should such horse win the race. Typically, the bettor refers to a racing sheet to obtain subjective and objective information about each horse in the race to assist in the selection of bets. Selection of bets in any one race may include bets on each of long and short odds to minimize risk and maximize gain.
In the prior co-pending application referenced above, there are disclosed algorithms which the bettor may utilize to allocate, within a maximum bet total, such portions of that total among several entries in a single race so that is any one of the entries win a predetermined rate of return will be realized. Reference is made therein that the algorithms may be embedded in a calculating device. The present disclosure is directed to a specific implementation of such a device which may be used by a bettor.